We propose to continue the annual meetings of the Directors and Assistant Directors of the NCRR and NIBIB P41 Centers. The 2 1/2 day meeting is held annually in late June in Bethesda, Maryland. The meeting is also attended by individuals from the NCRR, NIBIB, and other institutes of the NIH. The goals of this meeting are to : 1. Foster alliances between centers which are alligned with the goals of the NIH Road map. 2. Develop integrated technology programs to address complex topics requiring interdisciplinary efforts. 3. Identify emerging technologies which can advance biomedical research. 4. Establish collaborations between centers which advance science and avoid duplication. 5. Provide opportunities for the Principal Investigators to interact with staff from the NCRR and NIBIB, and 6. Inform Principal Investigators and staff in the P41 centers about strategies initiatives within the NCRR, NIBIB and the NIH. The format of the meeting allows time for formal presentations and small group interactions. The agenda is established each year by the organizing committee. The committee is selected each year by the P41 attendees. The annual agenda includes: 1. One or more plenary lectures by world-class scientists from outside the P41 programs. 2. Scientific sessions on a theme selected by the organizing committee. 3. Presentations from new P41 Centers. 4. Discussions with NIH, NCRR, and NIBIB staff about scientific, administrative, and funding issues. 5. Poster sessions and small focus groups arranged by the Principal Investigators, and 6. A closing session without NIH personnel to elect organizing committee and other discussions.